harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mukumuku (AWL)
Mukumuku (ムクムク Mukumuku) is a character in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition, and Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. Appearing only during the winter around the Goddess Pond, Mukumuku resembles a yeti to the western audience''. He is often talked about by the residents of the valley (including your child) and is thought to be a myth. The sprites refer to him as the "Guardian of the Forest." It's rumored that you can get a lizard that appears in the forest from Mukumuku by giving him presents for each day in Winter. This is only a rumor, however, and there is no reward for befriending Mukumuku, except in the Special Edition, where he will give you the "Joy of Fall" record if befriended. 'Gifts' 'Events' '''Scientific Study 1' Characters Involved: Daryl and Mukumuku. This scene and the next two events listed will likely happen during Fall of chapter 1. Befriend Daryl, and exit your house around 7PM. You’ll see Daryl going up to the spring, a little black musical note above his head, meaning he’s happy and up to something. You’ll automatically follow him. Daryl will meet Mukumuku for the first time. However, they both startle each other and run away… ---- Scientific Study 2 Characters Involved: Daryl, Murrey. Possibly Van and Mukumuku. This scene may happen as early as the day after Scientific Study 1. Exit your house around 7PM, and you’ll witness Daryl’s first attempt to catch Mukumuku. He’s decided to lure Mukumuku to his lab by laying out bait… However, Murrey comes and takes all the bait that was meant for Mukumuku! Sometimes Van and Mukumuku will come up and help Murrey take the food away, but they generally run off before Daryl notices what’s going on. ---- Scientific Study 3 Characters Involved: Daryl, Murrey. Possibly Van and Mukumuku. This scene will happen shortly after Scientific Study 2. Exit your house around 7PM. This scene will be almost exactly the same as Scientific Study 2, only Daryl has decided to use raw elements of food (vegetables, fish, etc.) instead of cooked food. However, Murrey foils him again by taking the bait, and Van might show up as well just as he did in Scientific Study 2. ---- Scientific Study 4 Characters Involved: Daryl, Murrey. Possibly Van and Mukumuku. You’d think he would have learned his lesson by now, right? Well, this scene, which will likely take place early in chapter 2, proves that Daryl has not learned from his previous attempts. Once again, exit your house (just about any time of day is good) and witness Daryl’s third attempt to catch Mukumuku. Once again, his plan is foiled by Murrey, who has now come to associate Daryl with a nice food supply! Van might also show up in this scene as well. Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Characters